


but that was when i ruled the world

by arryns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I miss Robb, Other, Rewrite, Robb’s death, kinda his downfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Robb’s rule to the song of ‘Viva La Vida’





	but that was when i ruled the world

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on the song ‘Viva La Vida’ by Coldplay to Robb’s rule.

“I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word”

 

Robb had been named King in the North, they bowed and chanted it. They raised their swords to him. He had looked to his mother, Catelyn, who nodded in response. She smiled and for a second there was hope in her eyes. He looked onto his people as they chanted and raised their swords. Robb took a deep breath and stood from his chair. Theon sat seats away, looking over everyone. He smiled and chanted along. Robb looked upon Theon who flashed him a warm smile. King in the North. King in the North. They had taken his father’s head. The little blonde Lannister bastard. They had his sisters captive. The young wolf in the North would have the bastard’s head for it. 

 

“I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.”

 

The Kingslayer was dropped in front of him. Robb crossed his arms and smirked as the knight hit the floor. A gruff noise came from him as his knee’s met the ground.

“Lookie who we have here your grace.” The soilder smirked, giving the Kingslayer a smack to the back of his head. 

“Jaime Lannister.” Robb spoke, “You’re a long way from home.” 

“The young wolf.” Jaime laughed, “Or is it The King now? So many titles I must’ve forgotten.” 

“You do best respect your king when speaking to him.” Catelyn snarled, stepping forward. Robb took his arm and softly backed his mother away. She nodded to him and willingly went to her position behind Robb.

“Kill ‘em Robb. Send his head to his father. He cut down ten of our men.” Theon said, his voice full of excitement, “Kill the-“ 

“Silence Greyjoy.” Robb commanded and Theon nodded falling silent. 

Catelyn took her son’s arm, “He’s more useful to us alive then dead.” 

“We can end this right here boy.” Jaime said as the soilder brought him to his feet.

“I am not a boy, Lannister.” Robb hissed, “And you cannot fight your way out of this.” 

Jaime only laughed and shook his hair from his face, “Scared?”

Robb stood taller and met his face, “Not at all Kingslayer. But you should be. A lion in a wolf’s den is as good as dead one.” The men roared around Jaime as he glanced around. Theon became excited again as the men shouted. “No longer will the North bend to lions. You are lucky I am a man of my father’s word. Or pretty head would be on my wall.” 

 

“It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in”

 

“Lord Walder Frey has granted your crossing.” Catelyn said as she slipped off her gloves. “His men are yours as well, and he has garrisoned some to stay here to hold it down. 

Robb nodded and looked to her to continue. “And Arya will marry his son when they both come of age.” Catelyn continued. Both Robb and Theon chuckled at her words, knowing the small little wolf would never agree and could imagine her beating her betrothed with a stick of some sort. 

“When the fighting is done.” Catelyn raised her voice to cut off their laughter, “You will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer.” 

Robb gulped and Theon fell silent. 

“Have you gotten a look at them?” Theon asked finally to break the silence, “Anyone Robb would prefer?” 

“There was one.” Catelyn’s voice was small. 

Robb nodded, “I consent to these terms. If I must marry, it’s for my father, for my sisters. For the North.” 

 

“Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become”

 

“You broke your oath?” Catelyn was furiously shouting, “And for what? For what Robb?” 

Robb only looked at her and took it. She was sobbing now and dropped to her knees. Covering her eyes with her hands and sobbing. Robb went to her and dropped with her. Catelyn pushed him away but Robb remained on his knees. He put his hand on her back, “I’ll make this right.” 

“How? You cannot marry another-“ Catelyn sobbed more. 

“I will make sure I will fix this. I will mother.” Robb said.

 

“For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world” 

 

“Mother.” 

The knife had glided into him. Roose looked him in the eyes, a glint of hatred that had always been there. How had he not seen it before? 

“The Lannisters send their regards.” He had said, he pulled the blade from Robb’s stomach and Robb coughed blood up. Roose backed away slowly, and returned to the group of Freys who looked happy, as if they had just settled a score. Which Robb supposed they just have.

Catelyn’s sobs could be heard. Robb’s heart began to become more slow. He felt the weight of his body fall, as if gravity was pulling him to the floor. He dropped to his knees as he clutched his stomach. He looked up, 

“Grey Wind.”


End file.
